lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR:Articles for deletion
Articles for Deletion (AfD) is where LOTR users discuss whether articles should be deleted. Items sent here usually wait a couple of weeks while debate takes place on whether the article should be deleted or not; then the deletion process can proceed based on community consensus. The page is then: *Kept *Deleted per the deletion policy *Sent to Cleanup or BJAODN *Merged and/or redirected to an existing article *Renamed/Moved to another title *Userfied to the creator's user page or user subpage When nominating an article for deletion, add template to the top of its page, which expands to: Please vote below to either Delete or Keep Current nominations Colin rudd Weak Keep: It is loosely related to Tolkien. If it is kept it will need a major rewrite. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: I see no use for this article although it is related to Tolkien. TheGreyPilgrim 03:08, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Rewrite This could be brought up to the same standard of our other articles. -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Stone Delete What's the point of this article. --The evil O,malley 01:26, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Keep I think that this article could be expanded to become a useful article.-- 11:49, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Keep I really think this could be expanded, as stones were used a lot in Middle Earth. TheGreyPilgrim 03:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Daisy mabel Grasstow A user has challenged the authenticity of this character.-- 20:27, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Delete: Hmm, it seems that whichever user it was was right. Great find! That's some sneaky fandom. TheGreyPilgrim 01:13, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Nelkor Delete: This is a vandal page. There was no being in Tolkien's Legendarium called 'Nelkor'. 19:15, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Tyr Shadowsong Delete:'''A better fanon article than most, but still a fanon article. I think it should be deleted, does anyone else? Previous nominations Elf helm '''Delete: Looks to be fandom. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: There is already a page for the Canonical character. TheGreyPilgrim 04:11, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Edit: There is already a page for Elfhelm. We can delete this one. Move: I think that this should just be moved to Eowyn's page. This was the name she used to sneak in with the Rhohirrm in the books. Hobobagins09 07:07, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Keep: The named used by Eowyn was Dernhelm, not Elf-helm. Elf-helm is, indeed, a separate, canonical character. Rlloyd3 17:30, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Redirected to Elfhelm -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Rog Delete: Looks to be fandom. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: I don't think Sauron was fighting in the Fall of Gondolin. I think it's fandom. TheGreyPilgrim 03:10, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Deleted -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Doregoth Delete: Fandom, and wtf? dragons are no good. The Evil O'malley 22:29, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Delete: Looks to be fandom. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: I have never heard of such a thing, so it must be fandom. TheGreyPilgrim 03:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Deleted -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Tulmind Delete: Looks like some one created the page with a base template but didn't add any content to it. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Hey this is me hobobagins09 who created the article. Sorry for the mix-up this was never supposed to be added to this site. Sorry and good luck. :Deleted -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Burdur Delete: Looks to be fandom. Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete: I thought Arathorn was killed while hunting orc, not trolls. TheGreyPilgrim 03:11, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Deleted -- 20:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Boss of the Rings Delete --Dwarves Delete Wtf? will these idiots stop making articles!!! User:The evil O,malley 00:15, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Delete The title 'Boss of the Rings' does not exist in Middle-earth mythology.-- 11:49, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Deleted Razor77 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Tonta blowers jnr Delete I'm not sure this is canon, plus it was created by a vandal user. -- 21:52, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Deleted-- 16:02, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Firework Delete It probably would be better to just link the pages that point here to Wikipedia Razor77 17:41, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Rename & Rewrite I think that we could rename this articles to simply Fireworks and rewrite to include information about Gandalf and his fireworks. *'weak keep' I think we could have an article on fireworks here Gimli 02:38, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *'Rename' & Rewrite I think that we should re-name it Gandalf's Fireworks and make a list of all the different fireworks seen at Bilbo and Frodo's birthday. - User:Dwarves *Renamed to Gandalf's Fireworks and rewritten by The evil O,malley-- 11:22, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Neslar Delete It's back again, I still don't beleive this is canon.-- 20:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :Delete Fandom, not need here Razor77 17:41, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Keep should not be deleted! Lotr :Weak delete - the word does not appear anywhere in Wikipedia Robin Patterson 12:33, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. Hambarku Delete I don't think this is canon.-- 20:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. Gaurakh Delete I don't think this is canon.-- 20:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Keep Should not be deleted! Lotr Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. Gathamaur Delete I don't think this is canon.-- 20:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Keep should not be deleted Lotr Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. Amandalf Delete This is fandom and not canon. -- 13:35, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *'Move' to Fandom:Amandalf per discussion on User talk:Razor77 Gimli 02:35, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *: Discussion moved to Forum:Fandom Razor77 20:50, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Delete: The article is agains't canon in like 100 million ways. And is allll made up, this site is for all of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, not yours. The Walt Disney Company Delete Not needed on this wiki. All links to it now point to Wikipedia. Razor77 15:48, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Delete for same reasons as above. -- 11:58, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Delete I don't see why you need this because in has hardly anything to do with the novels of J.R.R. Tolkien. Son of the Witch-King 01:59, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Deleted Razor77 14:17, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Delete: Who gives a s*** about Walt Disney!!!!??? Image:LADY BIKINI.jpg Delete Not need on this wiki Razor77 03:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Delete Not needed. -- 13:35, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *'Deleted' Gimli 02:32, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks: Thankee Gimli me old dwarf. Image:Ss3ladyMb032.jpg Delete Not need on this wiki Razor77 03:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Delete Not needed. -- 13:35, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *'Deleted' Gimli 02:32, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Archives *2007-05-01 Archive